That's What Big Brothers Are For
by clearwaterangel
Summary: Susan has a breakdown before her wedding, but she can always count on her older brother to feel better. Peter x Susan. Non romantic, just some lovely sibling bonding. One shot.


**Hello! Here it is another lil one shot!! This time on Peter and Susan having a lovely lil brother/sister moment. I was up to write something short and unrelated to my other story, you know, refresh a lil. **

**This is not related to my other story.**

**And as I'm still alive, there is no way I own this, for this belongs to C.S Lewis and he passed away quite long ago. Bless him. **

**For my friend Star, I hope you like it!!**

**Enjoy!**

**That's What Big Brothers Are For**

The sound of Peter's leather boots were echoing on the cold hard stone of the walls as they hit the floor in hurried steps. He was very elegant, wearing his best set of clothes, his crown glinting softly as he passed under the tall windows of the castle, his hurry tilting it ever so slightly to one side. His face carried a deep frown, having been called by Lucy urgently, and this was enough to make him grow concerned, the reasons she gave him only strengthening this feeling. It was Susan and Caspian's wedding day and his sister had called for him desperately. By the look on Lucy's face, Susan must have been having a panic attack, and he wondered what on Narnia could have caused this onto her on the happiest day of her life. He turned sharply around a corner and stopped in front of a great oak door, knocking on it before poking his head inside.

There she was, sitting on her bed; her head crawled in her hands, hiding it from view. Peter took a moment to admire her. He always knew she was beautiful, but now, wearing her long white dress, making her look like an angel, the tiny silver sparks in the fabric giving him a shimmer that only highlighter her natural beauty. She was perfectly ready for the big moment, and she had taken his breath away, his heart filling with warm love. "Oh Peter!" she exclaimed once she saw him standing on the door, and bolted towards him, hugging him close, his arms expertly enveloping her, as he had done so many times before, when they were younger and she would be scared. "Peter, I'm soo afraid!" she confessed onto his shirt and he smiled warmly. "Why?" he asked simply, pressing his cheek onto her dark hair. "I-I don't think I am ready... that I.. I.. that I will be a good wife" she stuttered clutching the back of his clothes. "But, don't you love Caspian?" he asked calmly, stroking her back soothingly. "Yes, with all my heart, you know that, why are you asking me this now?" she said, pulling back slightly and looking at him. "Aren't you sure that he loves you back just as much?" he questioned again and her brows furrowed slightly, not understanding his point. "He does, and _that_ you know very well, for you almost tortured the poor man when he asked for my hand" she said, glaring jokingly at him. "Pointing my behaviour on that particular day is _beside_ the point. Now answer my question" he said, smiling at her. "Yes, I know his love for me is as great as mine for him, of that I'm sure, he has proven to me several times" she replied sincerely and Peter's smile grew. "Then that is all you need to be the best of wives, Su" he said tenderly, bringing a loving smile to her lips. "There are some other things.." she said shyly but smiling, his words touching her deeply, her love for her brother growing even bigger than it already was. "I'm afraid of the duties, you know, I am expected to produce an heir at some point" she said, her cheeks burning with the awkwardness of telling this to her older brother. "I believe you should talk this with Lucy, I don't think I will be able to be much help on that topic" Peter said, scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I meant that I don't think I'm ready to be a mother soon, nor that I would be able to carry with the responsibility that implies" she said, brushing some tiny wrinkles from his coat. "I totally disagree on that, and I can bring Ed and Lu to tell you the same. Su, back then in the Golden Age you took care of all of us, worrying for us, taking care of every detail of us, making sure we lacked nothing, always putting yourself on the last place. Tell me if that is not the greatest motherly instinct; Su, you have been almost a mother to all three of us, and I can assure you that your child will be the luckiest little person in the whole world" he said frankly, his blue eyes clear, looking straight into hers, his hands holding hers tightly, placing a small kiss on them as he finished his speech. She felt the burning threat of tears menacing to escape her eyes and she hugged her brother tightly, sobbing lightly onto his chest. "Thank you, thank you so much Peter, for being with me always, when I most need you" she whispered and he only hugged her tighter, his chest squeezing in love at her words.

"You are not pregnant, are you?" he asked moments later, and she smiled through her tears, chuckling softly. "Peter!" she squealed and pushed him softly. "Just checking" he said, smiling, raising his hands to brush her tears away. "Now, go get finished cause Caspian was drilling a hole on the floor waiting for you, so you better hurry before we have to rescue him from the depths of narnian ground" he said and she chuckled again. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave, checking at her over his shoulder before exiting the room, smiling as he saw her fussing all over herself on the mirror. He moved away so Lucy could bolt in and continue helping her sister, and he smiled, walking down the corridor again.

Caspian jumped from his sitting position when he entered the room and Edmund shook his head, sighing at the telmarine's impatience. "Is she alright? Has she decided not to marry? Does she hate me? What did I doo?" Caspian yelled frenetically and Peter sighed, deciding it was not the best moment to laugh at his soon-to-be brother in law. "She is fine Caspian, just daunted, as every bride gets on the day of her wedding, but she loves you all the same and is as eager to marry you as you are, so calm down" the Magnificent king said. "I'm going to get some water" Edmund said, and disappeared from the room. "Look, Caspian, there is something I want to tell you" Peter said seriously after some time. The newly made king nodded and Peter took a deep breath. "The moment I bring Susan to the altar, to you, I'll be giving you one of the biggest treasures I have in life, so please take good care of her" he said solemnly and Caspian sat straight, nodding regally and seriously at him. "I will make her the happiest woman on earth, I promise" he compromised, his eyes holding the certainty of his actions. "If you ever make her cry I won't doubt to kick your ass" Peter said into a more relaxed tone and Caspian smiled. "I'll have that in mind" he responded, and they both shook hands, Peter pulling him into a brief one armed hug. "Did I miss some awfully sensible moment?" Ed's voiced reached them. "Just some heated words from a big brother" Caspian told him. "Oh good, then I arrived just on time _not_ to be part of it" Ed said and Peter glared at him, while Caspian snickered softly. "Anyway, we should he heading down, the guests are all there" he said and exited again, the two other men following him. "Oh and Peter" Caspian called when they were reaching the door. "Do be careful with my sister, I've seen the glances you've been sending her" he said, smirking wickedly and slipping through the door, leaving Peter dumbfounded. "How on earth did he know!" Peter whispered onto the empty room and hurried behind the man, intending to get some answers from him.

**AN: So here it is... a lovely lil sibling bonding... I hope you all like it!! Please review and tell me how you liked it!!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
